The World Only You Knows
by AWdgm
Summary: Parody to The World Only God Knows (No, it does not follow 100% of the plot). This is actually inspired by a SuzaLulu doujinshi of the same title name (This is not a sequel to the doujinshi so no worries!). Possible OOC in all/some characters so don't review me this character is OOC etc. because you had been warned. Feel free to review OPINIONS or COMMENTS after reading.
1. When a God Makes Mistake

**Author's Notes:**

_Lets' make this my official first story written for my favorite Code Geass pairing: SuzaLulu. The first CG story is called Code Geass: R1 (SuzaLulu Interaction Game) but it didn't go well since I did fail in meeting my target of 10 reviews for me to continue the plot. I will probably delete the story someday in future. I am just writing this because the inspiration is taken from a doujinshi of the same title name and the idea is sticking in my mind like glue so I might as well get rid of it by writing it out. No promises of whether I will be complete the story or just left it forever on hold. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_My name is Lelouch Lamperouge; perhaps you are much more familiar with the name Lelouch Vi Britannia. I only acknowledge my mother and my sisters as females in the 3-dimensional world. After spending years in the world of gaming and unwittingly I became known as a legendary player in bishoujo games, earning myself the title "Otoshi-gami" aka The God of Conquests. One day, an unexpected, pizza-addict witch whom she introduced herself as C.C. just barged into my life without permission. _

**End of Summary…**

**彼のみぞ知るセカイ**

**Chapter 1: When a God Makes Mistake**

"Stop coming closer to me! I've told you, we are officially **done**!" If you really mean it, so why there are tears in your eyes?

"I…I…I am allergic! Yes, I am allergic to the pollens." Why do you come by for a bouquet of white roses at my family's flower shop every night?

"How…! You knew it was me?"

_I can see the ending._

"Lelouch Lamperouge, as a teacher I deserve your_ respect and attention_ as my student while I deliver lessons."

An unfamiliar yet sounded quite familiar voice did mention the teen's name and most definitely the owner of this angry voice belonged to someone who actually knew him. The teen just made a quick pause to turn his head, spared a glance behind those lenses at the standing feminine figure in front of him. After merely one second, his attention returned back to the far more interesting electronic device in his hands.

"I** am** listening during lectures and I **did not** talk with other people when you talk, doesn't that means I did pay my respect to you as my teacher?" he said while his fingers were smoothly pressing on the keys and buttons on the device.

_This brat!_

Obviously, no teachers would be satisfied with such reasoning, by a mere student, no less! In pure anger and absolute annoyance, the teacher slammed her hands hard on his desk. The student reacted with a quick reflex of pulling back his hands, with the nuisance technology managed to stick in his hands as if it was glued with super glue. Then, the pair of amethyst orbs calmly met with her fiery yellow eyes.

"How are you going to proof that you are actually following up with the rest of your classmates? Getting a perfect 100 in tests and exams?"

"…I see," Lelouch stated as he pressed on the bridge of his glasses.

**That **happened on the second month since the school term began and before that, the boy scored an absolute zero in every single tests. He was not even bothered to come for the entrance exams. Rumored he got in the academy because of the principal knew his parents and they paid the school good amount of money to get their son enrolled.

Lelouch Lamperouge, a current student of Class F stood firm on first years' ranking list on the no.1 spot with perfect scores of 1,000**. He soon also became known on the Internet for his legendary skills and talented ability of conquering any two-dimensional (2D) girls in any bishoujo games. Hence, he is known as Otoshi-gami and was respected and admired by many bishoujo game players such as himself.

In reality, however, he is unpopular and often being addressed with names, such as Otamegane** at all times by his fellow schoolmates and even classmates. He only acknowledges his sisters, half-sisters or not and his mother are females in the 3D world (aka reality). The teen is definitely straight and held a strong interest in girls yet not on ordinary girls in reality; he preferred the girls in 2D which they are forever in perfection as an ideal female being, elegant with their personalized attitude, beautiful with one's characteristic and graceful with unique personalities and history.

_The reality girls are totally hopeless. _

This is just another day for the boy at Ashford Academy, a prestigious and the one and only Britannian School-College in the whole Japan.

In the Ashford Academy, there are many departments, buildings and of course, different facilities of multiple purposes. There are 4 main buildings and they are named: Elementary School, Junior High School, Senior High School and College Building. As their name implies, they explains that reason why the actual name is "Ashford Academy College" although people don't exactly acknowledge the word "college" behind it since the school didn't provide any accommodation, even for their college students inside the school compound. Besides, they only offer foundations or diplomas. At the end of the day, the graduates still have to look for the university to pursue a degree or at higher level of education. For what reason that building is still standing firm is yet to be known. There are still students who did stayed back and entered the college programs.

Our main character, Lelouch Lamperouge is in the first year senior high at Ashford Academy. His real identity is Lelouch Vi Britannia, the eleventh child of the current emperor, Charles Di Britannia. It was his personal request to be sent to Japan to study at Ashford Academy on the day after the boy's 12th birthday… The reason behind such daring request is probably because he was gifted his very first video game device with a complimentary bishoujo game**.

When the family thought that he was doing the family good by sacrificing to learn with the Elevens and the commoners, his real intention was to get a hold of the entire country's latest releases of video games which are not available in Britannia. Of course, no one knew of the truth except his mother and younger sisters, Nunally and Euphemia. A month's allowance from his family was more than enough for Lelouch to take care of himself and buy more than ten games each week.

At this moment, Lelouch is having his sandwich quietly while conquering his 1,000th girl. The Garden of Eden's, Lelouch is the one who named this place. It is a secret garden which is located on the rooftop of the Senior High Building and only Lelouch knew the way to get up there. The young lad once wondered how the flowers seemed be so well taken cared of even though the existence of this beautiful garden is unknown to everyone in Ashford. Hence, Lelouch comes by every time when he skips Health Education classes to play games in peace, sometimes he will just relax by taking a quick nap or simply staring at the beautiful view is equally a rest to his mind.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, I've finally found you,"

He is immediately in pure panic when his real name is being called out. His terrified amethyst eyes meet with a pair of calm bright yellow. In the very few seconds, he has absolutely forgotten his game and his mind is in a complete blank state. In the same few seconds, the mysterious lime haired colored girl approaches the ebony haired boy who is still in shock and cupped her hands on his pale neck. When Lelouch realizes what is happening, he immediately struggles against the stranger's evasion of personal space. However, everything is happening too fast. The next second, he has a black collar embed on his pretty neck once he succeeds in shoving the feminine figure away.

"…What…what is this? Why can't I…take…this…OFF!" the young man is obviously referring to the collar around his neck he is trying to get rid of with his hands.

"That is the proof of our contract," the girl explains.

"Contract? I don't recall making any contract with a strange witch like you!"

"You did reply the message from my boss… That's what that old man told me… Remember? The message signed with the name V.V.?"

_That offensive message! _

Upon the mentioned name, Lelouch immediately freezes in his worthless battle with the so-called contract on his neck and turns his attention to the witch. A few days ago, he indeed recalls receiving an email, a challenge to be exact, and signed by the initials, V.V. Since nothing happened since he accepted the empty challenge, he has continued to live on his life…until this witch is standing right in front of him.

"So, what is this contract?" Lelouch asks as he picks up his dropped device and saves his game for protection before turning to look at the strange girl.

"The contract is for you to capture all the evil spirits which escaped from Hell. My boss does realize your status as an underage student, so you are only required to capture all the evil spirits in your academy then you are free from the contract permanently."

"There are over 5,000 students, about 1,500 staffs, making a total of more than 6,500 people in Ashford! Besides, I can't see evil spirits. I won't be able to help."

"About that, it won't be a problem."

As soon as the witch finishes her sentence, there is a sudden gust of wind blowing towards the girl's direction, revealing a glowing mark on her forehead. Lelouch is backing away from her a few steps before a pain suddenly shoot up to his left eye, making the young man falls into his knees as he covers his left eye with a hand.

"The power of Geass will allow you to see the spirits within the host's body and perhaps you will adapt a unique power in future."

_Geass…?_

The ebony haired boy is feeling weak, for he is being in the state of after effects of receiving a Geass. While sitting on the floor, he looks up to the feminine figure which is still standing… Yet, he no longer sees a clear image which he previously did. In confusion, he removes his glasses, thinking that something is dirtying his lenses. Once he opens his eyes again to the world, he is in absolute shock on how clearly he can see.

"Ah, I can see that the Geass had improved your eyesight. Good, you are better looking without a pair of them anyway. You looked like a total nerd."

"Shut up, you witch!"

"Oh, by the way… The contract rules with Hell must be followed very strict, if you did not fulfill your contract, you will pretty much lose your head. But don't worry, as your partner, I will be helping you."

"How are **you** going to help me, witch?"

"I will be the first one to tell you if a person is found possessed by an evil spirit… Enough of calling names, my name is C.C."

"That is hardly a name, witch."

Lelouch Lamperouge, age 15. To prevent losing his head so from this day onwards, he shall begin an adventurous and hard-boil life involving conquering reality girls and to save the innocent souls from the possession of evil spirits from Hell. Girls are very sensitive beings, Lelouch knows because that's how each of them are in games. They are very delicate and fragile, so are their hearts which are the aims a player has to win for. Of course, the best way to get rid of an evil spirit is to make the host falls in love and seals their relationship with a kiss, exactly like the ending in games.

_Except the difference that in games, you get a happy ending but in reality, that girl lost all memories of being conquered. Reality sucks, as always._

So, the main question: Why is his first target a male?

_Reality… Not?_

**彼のみぞ知るセカイ**

**There are a total of 10 subjects; each subject is subjected to 100% in the exams. The 10 Subjects: Britanish, Japanese, Britannia History, World History, Mathematics, Sciences (Biology, Physics and Chemistry), Arts, Theater Plays, Life Skills (Cooking, Sewing, Woodwork, etc.) and Ethics/Morals.

**Definition of otamegane: A word composed from two Japanese words: otaku (die-hard anime fan) and megane (glasses), describes an intelligent but gloomy nerd with glasses.

**Yes, our Lelouch learnt Japanese effortlessly through gaming and got addicted to Japanese games only since then, mostly bishoujo games of course.


	2. Entering the Fantasies of Boys' Love

**Author's Notes:**

_I was struggling with which character Lelouch should conquer first for quite a long time since I don't want an inexperienced Lelouch to conquer Suzaku. I do plan on writing this story as long as my inspiration and ideas allow me, being this is my first attempt on SuzaLulu stories. The main pairing will definitely be SuzaLulu and yes, they will probably do more than just kissing in later chapters, until that happens this story will remain T-rated, just to be safe. That's all for now, please enjoy this new chapter. Review after reading please? When should I make a grand entrance for our seme?_

_P.S. to _**pft980811** _Yes, I do want to live and I hereby has fulfilled your heart's desire, this is Chapter 2, but a GinoLulu story. *grins evilly*_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_My name is Lelouch Lamperouge; perhaps you are much more familiar with the name Lelouch Vi Britannia. I only acknowledge my mother and my sisters as females in the 3-dimensional world. After spending years in the world of gaming and unwittingly I became known as a legendary player in bishoujo games, earning myself the title "Otoshi-gami" aka The God of Conquests. One day, an unexpected, pizza-addict witch whom she introduced herself as C.C. just barged into my life without permission. _

**End of Summary…**

**彼のみぞ知るセカイ**

**Chapter 2: Entering the Fantasies of Boys' Love**

Gino Weinberg, a high school student of First Year's Class A, ranked on the no. 33rd spot with a total score of 678. His results may not seem to be good enough for him to be in Class A but Weinberg is a noble and an honorable soldier who just recently is promoted as the Knight of Three in the Britannia's highest knights of honors, the Knight of Rounds**. Although Lelouch knows that it is actually just the father passing down the Knight position to their only child since Gino's father has reached retirement age**. As a member of the royal family, it is compulsory for each and every royalty to attend such grand ceremonies. It is just that this raven has a talent to be able to smooth a way from revealing himself to the public while convincing his parents that he attended all events.

"What makes a human targeted by an evil spirit?"

Lelouch may sounds like he is asking the question in curiosity but his mind is completely focused on the running game. The young raven may possesses a hidden third eye because he is perfectly and gracefully dodging every obstacle on his path. The witch finds this absolutely amusing to watch as she follows the contractor.

"Humans are sensitive creatures, man or woman. Each person has a weakness or a taboo which does not wish other people to know. When such event is triggered, the human's soul is not in one with the body, making a human's mentality at its weakest state… That is when an evil spirit enters the human body."

"It sounds like they will be just a person with two personalities… Doesn't sound like much of a big deal, witch."

"Little boy, you are too naïve and innocent to understand this serious matter. When the time comes by, I will tell you."

Lelouch steals a few seconds to glare in irritation at the green haired girl. No, Lelouch Vi Britannia does not like to be belittled, especially not by a freaky witch.

"Anyway, enough about evil spirits… How exactly are you going to conquer Gino Weinberg? It seemed to me that you have zero Ace cards in your sleeves."

"Ugh…!"

True, Lelouch Lamperouge may be known as the infamous Otoshi-gami but he never actually has any experience of conquering a dude before…not even in games. Anyways, this is the reason why he has brought C.C along to his favorite video game shop. He may begin by conquering a game character first before using his skills to conquer a real life character. Poor young man has to keep telling himself mentally that he is conquering a **boy** so that he does not wonders in the bishoujo game section.

_Such torture!_

Being a dude and to conquer another of the same gender is really difficult decision… Oh no, the torture does not just ends there. Upon arrival of the place, he is convinced…annoyed, to be more accurate (by the witch) to try his luck by sampling a few shonen-ai games, for he is being a complete newbie in boys' love, in hope that the experience will be enough for the young man to brace himself and conquer a man.

Else, he will definitely be waving his head goodbye in a week's time.

_That witch… Is her mind filled only with the thoughts of pizzas?! She should have told me that each conquest's deadline is within a week ONLY!_

Our main character actually makes the effort to return to the same store the next following day and adds up another double number of what he bought yesterday. He even grabs a few yaoi games in embarrassment, just to be prepared for the worst scenarios.

Three more days before he has to say goodbye to his precious head, the witch's everyday nagging has finally does the magic or maybe because Lelouch is tired of being irritated. In the early morning, Lelouch finally approaches his conquest target, Gino Weinberg with a light violet envelop nervously shoved into the handsome man's hands and an addition quick kiss on his right cheek.

When the next second comes by, Lelouch is disappeared from sight, leaving a blushing and dumb folded Gino whose mind is still wondering what just happened.

"Seriously, you conquered almost 20 guys in games and this is the best you can do?" C.C asks as she opens her third pizza box of the morning.

"Please shut up when you know nothing, witch…and for your information, I can see the ending." _Well, Lelouch kun, it is not so convincing when your face is painted in faint color of red._ C.C decides that she should keep that comment to herself.

Gino Weinberg was just a wealthy high school boy before he gained the title of Knight of Three from his father. He has a cheerful and friendly personality that makes everyone easily befriends him, of course he is a little too stubborn to change his character. Ever since he becomes the Knight of Three, his whole life is forced to change to fit his new title as an acknowledged member of the Knight of Rounds, the knights of the highest honors in Britannia.

His whole family is happy and proud of him and so are his friends in Ashford Academy. Yet, his duty as the Knight of Three is keeping him away from spending time with his friends while they continue to bond with one another or new friends.

Recently, there is a contagious trend going on in the academy…or it is actually just the teenagers raging, curious hormones… In High Schools, couples are commonly in sight everywhere you go, straight or gay is not a matter. The Knight of Three won't admit that he is jealous of his friends although he really, really **is**. Yet, he can't neglect his knight duties because he does enjoy them…and it is responsibility.

Lelouch is among the loners who are not bothered of what is trending in school although he always knows of what is always going on in Ashford.

"Ah, such teenage youth… Why can't you be more like them, Lelouch?" the girl munches on a slice of pizza as she watches the minimized figures far down below from The Garden of Eden's.

"I am not available," Lelouch declares flatly…

"You are truly living up the title of Otamegane…" C.C comments with a sigh.

"Stop making me repeat again and again… Shut up when you know nothing,"

The raven snaps in absolute irritation and saves his game since a certain witch has ruined his mood to continue his conquest on the 25th male character. He casually keeps the precious device into his pocket as he presses on the bridge of his glasses. C.C merely stares at the thin and feminine figure until Lelouch walks out of the door, then the witch return her attention back to her pizza in peace.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," an unfamiliar voice called.

_Finally!_

Lelouch smirks in victorious, knowing the owner of this voice. Faking a surprised expression, the raven immediately turns around, with his own pair of amethyst orbs meets upon the other person's pair of azure orbs. When he sees much of anticipation and affection in those clear azure eyes, the raven unconsciously blushes and his heart skips a beat. Of course in the next minute, Lelouch's mentality is repeatedly declaring that he is not obviously gay and he loves girls (in two-dimension) and girls only.

"G-Gino," Lelouch calls nervously, the next second when he realizes how girly he must have sound to the other person, he wants to slap himself badly.

"I…err… I…well…err… T-thank, thank you for your letter,"

"You…you're welcome…" the raven turns his gaze away as he can't bear looking at the person in front of him. The obvious blush on the Britannian royalty's face gives an impression of shyness, at least it is what that is interpreted in Gino's mind.

"I…well, I am quite surprised, you know?" Gino gives a gentle smile as his hands too, are gently holding onto Lelouch's dainty hands.

"…?!" Being absolutely stunned by the man's sudden action, the raven's mind is in complete blankness with only one thought: _Am I in the position of a submissive here?_

"Ever since I became the Knight of Three, I've been missing a lot, school events, regular outing with friends… I even got kicked out of the fencing club because of the long term absence," Gino says softly, a hand caressing the raven's soft cheek. "When I thought I will be saying goodbye to my high school life soon, you just approach me so suddenly…"

"Gino…" the raven calls out the name softly, yet not knowing what to say.

"I am overreacted, is that what you had in mind? I guess I am but I am just happy that there is someone still remembers me as Gino Weinberg,"

As soon as the blonde finishes his speech, he tilts the raven's chin up a little and presses his lips onto the softer ones after an appreciated whisper of "Thank you". Lelouch is rather slow to return to his senses until the second after he got his first kiss stolen. However, he is further stunned when he sees a thick cloud of white smoke being forced out from Gino's body and is vacuumed into a gigantic empty jar which is hold on by a certain green neon haired witch.

"Good job, Lelouch." With a cork trapping the spirit within, C.C immediately disappears back to The Garden of Eden's with the minimized, contained jar.

The second the evil spirit is exorcized (a term preferred by Lelouch) from Gino's body, the raven has no other choice but to carry the unconscious (and very heavy too) body to the health center**. Unfortunately our main character is not very macho and to reach the health center from the High School building will definitely require quite a long distance of walking. Lelouch is neither a big fan of building muscles nor does he like long distance walking. Exposing himself under the hot sun is absolutely a big **NO** to him.

_What have I done in my past life that I deserved such horrible punishment?_

The moment when Gino finally wakes up, evening has approached. The blonde is absolutely surprised to find himself in a bed in the health center although he does not recall feeling under the weather in the mornings…

"What happened after I arrive at school?" Gino asks himself as his memories are all hazy and unclear. He eventually gives up when his brain screams migraine the moment he recalls a second of kissing scene involving an unfamiliar pair of soft pink lips.

"Are you alright, Gino kun?" asks an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"No…my head feels like it is going to explode."

"There, there… Just lie down and relax. I'll get you some painkillers." The doctor gently helps the patient to lie down on a comfortable position before going through the cabinets to retrieve two tablets of painkillers and also pour a glass of water for him.

"Miss, do you know how I get here?" Gino asks almost immediately after he consumes the medicine.

"Honestly no, I was busy treating a student with acid burn. I only saw you when I approach to this supposed-to-be empty bed for the new patient over there; you were already lying comfortably on this bed, soundly asleep."

"I see…thank you."

"You should enjoy more, Gino kun. I know knight duties are important but you only live once and you only have a chance to be teenagers."

"Yes, I understand, thank you." In appreciation, Gino gives his best smile.

Meanwhile, the hero is isolating himself from the world and is enthusiastically playing 2 video games at the same time. No, he is conquering two male characters. Apparently, his unprofessional uke behavior during his conquest on Gino Weinberg has triggered his determination to be more dominant in his next conquest.

"Why are you being so worked up of being the submissive in a relationship? In the end of the day, your dating memories will be gone as soon as you chase the evil spirit out of their bodies anyway." C.C enquires as she finishes her tenth box of pizza of the day.

"I have a pride, as a man!" Lelouch states firmly.

"You should really take off your glasses and look carefully at your own reflection."

"Oh, will you just shut up, witch!"

"Then you should consider going to a gym and do a little sun bathing."

"No thank you, I do not like the disgusting of smell of sweat, whether the smell comes from my own body or from others _nor_ do I enjoy being under the exposure of those blazing ultra-violets, in danger of any the chance of getting skin cancer!"

_Oh Lelouch, you are such an uke._

**彼のみぞ知るセカイ**

**There are 5 well known knights of honors, 12 members in each (Knight of Rounds, Glinda Knights, Knights of St Raphael, Knights of St Micheal, Glaston Knights) in this story; the knights are originally from Code Geass, seen in the reference in Wikia.

**The retirement age for a knight or a knight of honor is fifty, willingly or not all knights must retire when they reaches the age.

**Ashford Academy has their very own health center with services from hired doctors and professional nurses; they even have sickbeds, the ones used in hospitals too.


	3. God to Rescue?

**Author's Notes:**

_Well, as you all noticed (maybe not), I raised the story rating to M in this chapter. It is not because there are yaoi in here but well…it is probably going to disappoint yaoi fans but this chapter does contain a few scenes of boy-on-girl sex. I've never written any boy-on-girl sex since my only Nurarihyon no Mago fan fiction…fingers crossed because I have no idea how good it will turn out. _

_P.S. to _**pft980811** "_I am the no.1 slacker and championship slow writer."-as quoted from my profile. If you are really interested knowing more about me, you should check out my profile which is just a click away on my author name. *points at my name* Leaving readers wondering what will be happening in the next chapter is fun, that's why! *laughs evilly* I have no idea what I should do with Suzaku yet, not even when he is going to make his grand entrance so, no promises. *shrugs* _

_P.S. to _**crazy anko** _Well, I didn't plan on following the plot in the doujinshi in the beginning because that will be a plagiarism I will be committing although I am sure I already did committed the crime... You can direct the question to Inspiration-kun since he is the mastermind behind all my stories but sometimes, he just doesn't want to cooperate with me. *sighs*_

_P.S. to _**LeAwesomeOne IX** _Suzaku's grand entrance is a surprise. I can only tell you that he is not going to appear in this chapter. I'm happy to know that you are reading SuzaLulu Interaction Game, thank you for your support. *grins in happiness* I can't tell you much regarding Suzaku's entrance but I can promise that I will update SuzaLulu Interaction Game as soon as I reach 10 reviews. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_My name is Lelouch Lamperouge; perhaps you are much more familiar with the name Lelouch Vi Britannia. I only acknowledge my mother and my sisters as females in the 3-dimensional world. After spending years in the world of gaming and unwittingly I became known as a legendary player in bishoujo games, earning myself the title "Otoshi-gami" aka The God of Conquests. One day, an unexpected, pizza-addict witch whom she introduced herself as C.C. just barged into my life without permission. _

**End of Summary…**

**彼のみぞ知るセカイ**

**Chapter 3: Incubus + Evil Spirit Possession = God to Rescue? **

What is love? An incubus or a succubus doesn't love; they don't have the human heart to know what and how to love. Humans eat to clench hunger but these demons can never understand hunger or starvation since they only have lust and desire to satisfy.

"Ah…ah…ah… S-sensei…ah…ah… OH! Oh, r-right there! YES! AH! I…I-I'm….!"

_Cheap whores don't exactly taste good…but starvation is much more unbearable. Guess I should begin finding a new virgin soon. _

The pair of greyish, pale blue eyes flashes a second of dark and dangerous glimmer. Giving a deceiving and handsome smile, the man spreads the young school girl's legs wider for an easier access. Bending his body forward and kisses the young girl with such drugging and dangerously addictive passion, this will have been such a sexily beautiful, yet sinfully forbidden display of body expression of desire and lust.

"Sensei… Oh! L-Lloyd… AH! Sensei! I'm coming…oh! I'm coming!"

After the heated body contact, the incubus licked his upper lips and smirks in satisfaction while he pulls away from her who is still lying still in the same shameful position and breathing heavily. He admires his professional handiwork while he gets himself dressed up. He stares at the alluring naked body which is experiencing the tingling feeling of after-sex and breaths in the intoxicating sweet scent of after-sex.

Name: Lloyd Asplund, Faculty: Health Center, Title: Doctor

The name tag slips off from one of the long white coat's pocket while the man picks the piece of garment on the floor. Casually chuckled at his obvious fake identity, he picks up the name tag and shoves it back into the pocket which it dropped off from.

"I guess you should go now, Nina-chan. You don't want your friends and teachers to get suspicious, do you?"

Upon the mention of her name and as well as reacting automatically the command from the incubus, the young girl begins to get dressed. The movements may looks as if she is acting autonomously but her blank expression and motionless grey eyes explains otherwise. An incubus's puppet doll, they are humans whom had sold away their precious and innocent souls to these demons and swore absolute obedience to them.

"I love you, sensei," the girl named Nina Einstein confesses honestly.

The human in disguise gives her a total confused look for a mere second before he leans over to the now fully clothed girl a quick kiss on her cheek. Giving her one of his rare handsome smiles, he pats her head playfully and whispers sweet little words of love beside her ear. The young girl is slowly returning to her human senses and returns a sweet smile before departing from the Health Center to her classroom.

_Love…is must be a beautiful feeling, I guess. A feeling that any incubus will never, ever be able to feel... One day, I would like to feel love too but of course that is not possible...as long as I am an incubus whom I am forever is. _

While his eyes are staring emptily outside the windows, the man is very much in deep thoughts. Then, angry stomping outside the corridor is pulling him back into reality.

"You… You! Are! Such! A! BITCH!"

Lelouch Lamperouge, for the first time in his lifetime… He is actually yelling and swearing at a girl since she is being such an ass about anything and everything. It is not about the ridiculous amount of pizza boxes that was becoming his responsible to clear out from his house; he is thankful and relieved to know that it is not his allowance that is spent on them. It is not about the unwelcomed guest who suddenly taken in one of the empty guest room in his house; he is appreciating and grateful her understanding for not disturbing him or walk into his bedroom without his consent.

The actual reason that makes His Highness so pissed off about the green haired girl is that her real identity is actually a close acquaintance of his mother; of course she is still a witch working for V.V. She is secretly constantly reporting the son's behavior and as well as lifestyle to Her Majesty, Marianne Vi Britannia. Lelouch only figured out in the morning when he received an angry call from his mother and sisters one following the other, scolding him for not eating properly and not being in bed at the right time.

"You had to tell my family about my life!" Lelouch snaps.

"Marianne deserves to know and you are not exactly leading a healthy life," C.C. states in a matter of fact.

"That is none of your business!" Lelouch counters unreasonably, although he knows that the neon haired girl is right.

"It is none of my business but as a friend, a close friend of your mother's, it is my obligation to keep an eye on her child," C.C. says flatly with a clear irritation in her voice.

_Seriously, are all Britannia's royal kids this difficult to deal with? _

"It sure is noisy outside," Lloyd comments as he opens the door.

"Sensei…! I-I'm sorry, I thought we were alone on this floor," the raven nervously apologizes as his face is burning in red of embarrassment.

"Ah… No need for an apology. In fact I am the one should be apologizing for being a busybody," the incubus is smiling softly to the young man.

"Lelouch, lets' go now."

C.C. voices out almost immediately, her sentence is more of a command than a suggestion; grabbing on the young raven's hand, dragging him away in a hurried manner. It is a long journey from the Medical Center to Lelouch's secret hideout and the raven has struggled and protested that he can be on his own two feet but along the way, her expression on her face is too unreadable.

_Is he…a contractor? He sure is surprisingly quite a good looker. _

The hint of lust in those eyes is difficult to miss, especially when the pair of eyes belongs to an incubus and C.C. doesn't like the look of that demon on her contractor. It makes her blood boil just thinking about the disgusting incubus. The worst of all… That demon is actually possessed by an evil spirit and that makes things even complicated. A soulless sex demon got possessed by a spirit, how ironic… Yet, it explained why her radar always goes on alert whenever she passes by this building.

"Don't ever go near that man again, Lelouch. That man is dangerous."

"What…?" the raven is immediately dumb folded on the witch's concern words.

"I will ask V.V. to make an exception on this man…"

"Hold on, you are telling me that that man… A _teacher_ is my next conquest?"

"Yes and… No," C.C. answers with a frown and adds again, "It is complicated."

Incubus usually only target females but as they continue to evolve and grow powerful by feeding off the female humans, they occasionally create exceptions once these demons have grown in custom of the environment. Incubuses will kill any beautiful man they seduced and kill them in a very cruel manner for their precious skin. Marianne Vi Britannia and Charles Zi Britannia will definitely put her name and a portrait of her on the Britannia's Most Wanted list for putting their son in such a gravely danger.

"Please tell me something I don't know."

"His real identity is a demon, an incubus… Is this something you know?"

"Unfortunately it is not. Now that is complicated."

The clock bell of Ashford signals the closing time of the school. All students from all schools are retreating to their homes or rented apartments or perhaps to the nearby city to grab dinner, our main character too can be seen busy working on his latest bishoujo game as he gracefully walks out of the school compound.

Like all humans, incubuses feed too. Tonight's dinner is certainly a delicious delicacy to Lloyd Asplund, much to that man's delight. Apparently, he succeeded seducing his virgin colleague…hypnotized should be a more accurate term. At this very moment, the two of them are locked away from any possible nuisance or problem that will pull the two of them apart from proceeding further than an innocent, accidental kiss.

"Cecile, how deliciously tempting…" his hands are skillfully caressing the soft, once untouched skin as he hungrily admires her curves.

The colleague, Cecile Croomy is absolutely under the sex demon's spell, known by the same motionless eyes as Nina Einstein's. She gives a gentle smile and wraps her arms around the incubus's neck, whispering "I love you" so gently and lovingly… Although her words are not sincerely from her heart, Lloyd remains his romantic character and returns her affection with kisses and gentle caressing on every inch of the feminine body.

_Love me…somebody, anyone… Please love me! I just want to be loved and loving back. I want to feel the feeling of love. Is it honeysweet like someone said? Or is it bittersweet like some people said? I just need someone to fall in love with me… _

The two of them are shopping for games again, this time they are not in Lelouch's preferred store. Otamegane-kun is being particularly picky today and he observed the story plot of each game in extreme focus and deep thinking. C.C. is told to be in charge of the shopping cart and she has yet to divert her yellow orbs away from staring at the games inside the cart. For the 5th time since they stepped into the shop 15 minutes ago, she unconsciously called out again:

"Lelouch…"

"I've repeated so many times already… I am already getting this speech bored myself but god; you never let me stop saying it. Shut. Up. When. You. Know. Nothing!"

The young raven glares at her in absolute annoyance as he drops the game into the cart and scans through the same section for another _otome_ game, waiting for another target to be caught his attention.

"I've already told you that you are not going to conquer that demon!"

"I know that and for your information, I am not! I am getting a female dummy as my replacement but I will be pulling the strings behind the stage."

"So that's why you asked me if it is a compulsory rule for you to conquer the target… You are a smartass, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I appreciate your compliment, although it is hardly honorable to be complimented by an old witch."

"Shut up, boy," the cool witch, C.C, glares at the young raven and uncharacteristically snaps in irritation.


End file.
